


Pressure

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Meme:</p><p>"During their time on Menae, Victus casually propositioned Garrus and was surprised to be turned down; what he didn't know at the time was that Garrus was in a relationship with Shepard. Still oblivious, Victus tries again on the Normandy~he can tell Garrus finds him attractive, but he still gets turned down. The pressures of the job, the loss of his son, it all just becomes too much and he goes fully dominant on Garrus..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.
> 
> Please ignore any bad grammar or typos. Not beta read.
> 
> You can find the full prompt for this [HERE](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6609.html?thread=29683153#t29683153)

_It's your duty... It's your duty..._

The sound of plates smacking together as Victus dug his talons onto Garrus' hips was something Garrus was trying to ignore. Along with some arousal.

The Primarch was highly attractive, even Shepard had commented on it. Something she liked about his mandibles. 

_“Is it older men that have such long mandibles? Is this what I have to look forward to?” Her eyes were teasing and curious._

A sting on his hip where a talon cut his thick skin brought him back to the present he was mentally trying to avoid.

Garrus kept his head down on his weapons bench as the turian behind him finished with a few grunts. Garrus wanted to enjoy it, he did, but he couldn't. Every growl that left Victus made Garrus' heart heavier. 

Shepard was the only right thing in his life. He loved her. Spirits, he loved here so much.

How was he going to explain this to her?

* * *

When Victus opened his eyes where he leaned against the wall, Garrus had already adjusted his under-armor and was about to replace his armor. The younger turian looked even more tense than when they began their tryst. Adrien was sure that Garrus found him attractive. He was about to question it when Shepard stepped forward, her face blank.

Being behind Garrus, Adrien was able to adjust his pants fairly easily without being seen.

What happened next made him feel like he'd been punched in the stomach.

“Have fun, Vakarian?”, her voice cold and empty.

“Shepard, I...”

The amount of emotion in those two words startled Victus to the core. He hadn't known. He never would....

Suddenly, Shepard threw a bottle of dextro beer at Garrus, then a levo version. The turian didn't even bother to deflect it, letting them shatter against his chest.

“Don't you fucking dare.”

The angry commander turned to leave and Garrus gave chase. He reached to grab her before she could slap the door panel, but as he turned her, she put all the force in her fist.

Victus cringed when Garrus hit the ground.

“I trusted you.”, she whispered as a single tear escaped. Then she was gone.

“Garrus, I'm sorry, I didn't know...”

Garrus ignored him, his eyes still on the door.

* * *

“Shepard?”

“Not now, Liara.”, her voice warbled but didn't break.

She needed to get out of here. She felt sick. Air, she needed air. 

In her cabin, she grabbed a bag and some clothes. There was an apartment on the Citadel that Anderson was giving her. She hadn't even told Garrus about it, planning to do just that when she found him...

Shaking her head of the memory, she left the ship in a hurry. With EDI's help, Shepard would have two days to herself while the Normandy was resupplied. 

A sob tried to escape as the taxi took her to the roof of the building. Being a Spectre had its uses, including back door entrances. 

No pun intended. 

A maniacal laugh left her, then a sob. The pain refused to stay in any longer as flashes of Garrus bent over his weapons bench, being fucked by Victus flashed through her mind. 

Was Garrus that ashamed of her? So ashamed that he wouldn't refuse...

It didn't make sense, nothing made sense. She'd been so excited to spend two days with him. 

_[We have arrived at your destination, please exit the vehicle.]_

Two days of uninterrupted bliss.

_[We have arrived at your destination, please exit the vehicle.]_

But now, two days felt like a year. 

_[We have arrived at your destination, please exit the vehicle.]_

White hot rage burned her veins as the message continued to repeat. _Calm down. It's just an automated message and it's just doing its job._

_[We have arrived a......]_

The message screeched and stutters as Shepard used her fists to break the VI, turning her pain and anger to the innocent program.

“Fuck you, asshole! Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone.” The tears fell anew, her voice hoarse. “Just leave me alone.”

The doors opened and blue arms surrounded her as she cried. 

“Come on, Shepard. Let's get you inside. Glyph and EDI are covering our trail.”

Shepard followed wordlessly. There was so much pain in her heart that it felt numb and heavy at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Victus watched quietly as Garrus stood, still missing the crotch piece to his armor. 

Guilt washed over him. He should have realized why Garrus had said no. But then why had Garrus given in when Victus bit down on his exposed neck, a show of domination sure, but Garrus could have still said no. Instead, the turian had gone limp...

Disgust washed over him. He'd forced the issue after Garrus had already said no. _Multiple_ times.

“I don't understand.” Victus said quietly, “If you are in a relationship with Shepard, then why isn't it known?”

Garrus still wouldn't meet his eyes and his voice was flat, betraying no emotion. It made Victus feel even more guilty.

“It's a human ship. There's a no fraternization regulation in the Alliance.” Garrus removed the wet chest plate and began wiping it down, still not raising his head. “Shepard is the commanding officer of this ship. She is a professional during work hours. During her off hours, which are far and few between, she's just a woman that seeks peace and quiet in her cabin.”

A woman that carries the weight of the galaxy. Spirits. 

[Shore leave will begin in one hour.]

The ship VI, no _AI_ , announced over the intercom, the crew in the mess hall yelling their joy. 

“EDI, I need to speak with Commander Shepard. What is her location?”

[I'm afraid I can't tell you, Primarch. The Commander has left the ship, leaving me and Cortez in charge of the incoming supplies.]

“It's urgent.”, Adrien stated, near panic.

“EDI will never give you her location.”

[That is correct. Even if I could, I would not.]

“Spirits! You must know where she's gone, Garrus. I need to straighten this out.”

Garrus finally met his eyes and what he saw made Victus feel far more stressed than before he'd finally got Garrus' armor off.

Emptiness. 

He'd taken Garrus' happiness away, his light. All because he wanted to relieve some stress.

“She's an infiltrator, Victus. You can't find someone that can blend in with shadows.”

* * *

“Siha?”

Shepard didn't move from her position at the bar. Anderson definitely had good taste.

“Sup, Thane? How'd you find me?”

Ignoring her question, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, sure. Just found my boyfriend getting nailed. Perfectly fine.”, she hiccuped. She turned to meet his concerned gaze, “How are you? Surgery go 'kay?”

“It went fine, Siha.”

“Good.” She patted his shoulder harder than she intended. Her limbs felt heavy. “You look good.” 

He didn't say anything, Shepard didn't expect him to. She continued to stare as she drank. He really did look good. 

“I think you've had enough to drink.”

She jerked the bottle back as Thane tried to grab it. “Why?”

“Because you are looking at me like I am someone you can use, Siha. Someone to give you physical release because your soul screams for affirmation that you aren't the reason for his infidelity.”

Tears filled her eyes. She _never_ wanted to use him. He was her best friend, and she his. Like family. 

The bottle fell from her grasp, Thane catching it easily and setting it on the bar out of her reach. Then she was breathing in his familiar scent as her heart seemed to open its wounds once again.

“I'm sorry, Thane. I'm so sorry.”

He rubbed his hand up and down her back as she hugged him tightly. “There is no need to apologize.”

That didn't stop the words from spilling from her lips like she had no control. She'd been beaten and tortured in her Alliance days, and she'd _died_ , but no physical pain could ever amount to the emotional trauma she was feeling. 

She never understood what heartbreak was until now.


	3. Chapter 3

The hum of the console usually brought Garrus comfort, instead it only brought anger. This was his fault. He should've fought the desire harder. The sex hadn't been enjoyable. He didn't even remember the act, just the weight of guilt for allowing it.

He wasn't sure when Victus left, but he was glad the Primarch was gone. Garrus didn't want to talk anymore, he didn't want to think....

He was just tired. 

A heart-wrenching keen filled the main battery, the table creaked under the grip of his hands. His mother would be so disappointed in him. _He_ was disappointed in himself.

The only thing he could do is wait until Shepard returned to the ship. He'd beg for forgiveness and accept the consequences. 

[Garrus, you've missed dinner.]

“I'm not hungry.”

EDI kept talking, but Garrus ignored her. He ignored everything except the memory of the pain in Shepard's eyes. 

The pain _he'd_ put there.

* * *

Liara tucked Shepard into her bed once Thane took his leave. The human had cried herself to sleep in Thane's arms. Liara didn't bother to ask how Thane knew Shepard was here, it was doubtful he would answer anyway.

With a sigh she left the room, closing the door behind her. Liara didn't exactly understand what was happening. She'd thought the relationship between the pair was strong. Garrus seemed utterly devoted to Shepard. But if what Glyph said was true...

Liara didn't want to think about it. Never before had she felt so disappointed. No, she wasn't going to get involved.

_Goddess._

“Glyph, where is Primarch Victus?”

[Primarch Victus is on the Normandy. He is currently trying to talk EDI into giving him the location of Commander Shepard.]

“For what purpose?”

[To apologize.]

“I see. Relay a message to his omnitool to meet me at Apollo Cafe.”

[It is done. May I be of more assistance?]

“No. Thank you.”

* * *

No one recognized him. He knew that wouldn't last forever, but he was grateful. Carrying the title of Primarch was not something he enjoyed.

“Adrien.”

“Ms. T'Soni. Why did you call me here?”

The young maiden was staring at him, her eyes like ice. It was unsettling to see one so young have such a seasoned glare.

“You will tell me what happened.”

“Why should I tell you?”

“Because I just put a very drunk and confused woman to bed.”

His shoulders sagged, his mandibles losing their tension. “I didn't know they were in a relationship. I never would have pursued Garrus so hard if I had.”

“That doesn't make it okay.”, her tone hard.

If he could close in on himself anymore he would, he felt so small as it was. “I know. I need to speak with her.”

* * *

The turian in front of her seemed earnest, his eyes haunted. The war, his new position, his sons death... They must weigh heavily on him. But that didn't make it okay to pursue a person after they'd said no.

She sat back and looked out over the lake as the scents of coffee and pastries filled the air around her. Would Shepard be angry if she interfered? That was something Liara couldn't answer. 

“Telling you very well could end my friendship with her. She is one of few friends I have.”

“I know asking this is huge, Ms. T'Soni, but what I've done is inexcusable. She has every right to kill me, to duel me if she chose...”

“I know how your species settles such things.”

The man buried his head in his hands, clearly trying to think straight. He looked like he'd been ran over by a krogan. Or two. 

“Please help me. I know I have no right to ask, but please? Help me?”, he begged.

Making a decision, she stood. “She is sleeping right now. I will send you a message in six hours time.”

Relief washed over him visibly, “Thank you.”

Liara left the cafe to return to Shepard's apartment. Hopefully Shepard would sleep until Victus rang the buzzer. Liara had no plans to be in the area when that happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Every time she woke up, Liara was there to lull her back to sleep. It was like her mind wouldn't shut up, more than usual anyway. But instead of war strategies it was personal crap.

_He doesn't want you, he never wanted you._

_What are you going to do now?_

_You know you liked seeing him and Victus together._

_The pillows will still smell like him._

_You will get to see him laugh as he stands close to Victus._

_Something closer to home..._

On and on her brain went, turning her thoughts, even good ones, into twisted darkness. 

Just a few days earlier she had been fantasizing about being the bottom of a Primarch sandwich with Tarquin's cock in her mouth while his father was fucking and being fucked. 

Now she was dreaming of being hooked to the very same contraption that David Archer had been trapped in. Eyes forced open to watch Garrus get fucked by Victus. Tarquin's dead, twisted body on the floor. How her subconscious turned something beautiful into that she didn't want to know.

Fuck. She knew Victus had to be hurting after Tarquin's sacrifice, but she sure as hell didn't need the dead man to be a part of her already dark dreams.

When she'd walked into the main battery to see Garrus bent over the table, she'd been immediately aroused. Until it hit her that they hadn't talked about that yet...

Arousal turned to anger. If he'd just talked to her about Adrien...why hadn't he?

How long had this been going on? Did they laugh at her obliviousness when she wasn't there?

No. She sighed, somewhat angry at herself. Garrus wasn't like that. 

Her mind wouldn't stop racing. Her emotions wouldn't stop going back and forth between arousal and anger. It was exhausting.

* * *

Placing the last food stuff in the refrigerator, Liara picked up her datapad and continued to read. Being here would put her a little behind on her reports, but Liara owed a lot to Shepard. She looked up to the human. A mentor, teacher, even a sister. 

Shepard had welcomed her into the Normandy family, even making sure Liara understood the cultural divide. Something Liara was hoping to help Shepard with now. Liara would do anything for family. She'd gone up against the previous Shadow Broker to rescue Shepard's body! Why wouldn't she want Shepard to be happy after all the woman had done for her, had sacrificed for others?

A pained groan make Liara smile fondly. Shepard never learned her lesson when it came to alcohol. A side-effect of being raised in the streets, Shepard had said once. 

_Only the stupid ones drink. You get yourself drunk on the streets with no one trusted around? You end up raped, beaten, drugged, or worse. Sometimes that happened even with people you trusted 'watching' your back. So, I'm making up for all those years I was the designated street rat._

Liara grabbed a water and a mild pain reliever to help take the edge off, then jogged up the stairs.

“Damn Liara, could you be any more sparkly?”

“You should know better than to drink that much, Shepard.”

The following mumble was met with a needle. “Ouch!”

“Oh, stop. It's just to help with your headache.” Liara chided.

“I think you've been around Doctor Chakwas too long.”, she joked weakly before covering her eyes with her arm.

Liara sat on the bed next to Shepard. “It isn't what it looked like, Shepard.” She said softly. “I've got to run, but Victus is coming by to speak with you.”

“What?!” Shepard jerked then cringed at the light and sudden movement.

Liara stood and backed to the door quickly. “Please don't be angry with me, but it wasn't what it looked like.” Then she was running down the stairs toward the door. “I'm sorry I got in the middle of this, Shepard!”, she yelled.

There would be consequences for getting involved.. Liara could handle anything....so long as it wasn't having to put up with the humans driving.

The call button buzzed just as she reached the door. Thank the Goddess.


	5. Chapter 5

Victus stood in front of the door to Shepard's current position. This would either be a success or a failure. Spirits he's really messed things up this time.

He was supposed to be a leader for his people. Leaders didn't have the luxury of mistakes, especially now.

Taking in a breath, he pushed the call button. The door opened immediately.

“Go inside, she's coming down.”

Then the asari was gone. He had no support in this. Not that he deserved any.

“What the fuck do you want?”

He turned sharply to the voice, immediately having to halt the distressed keen that threatened to escape. 

The red hair that usually sparkled was dull and flat, here normally lively eyes were blank, and her usual commanding frame was small and fragile. He'd did this to an unbreakable woman. A woman that carried so much already, a woman that had been at the front of this war since Saren.... A woman, that the end of the day, was just a person.

“I need to talk to you, straighten things out.”

“Talk before I have you removed.”

That...didn't sound pleasant. 

Victus nodded and followed Shepard into a sitting room with a bar. “When I met Garrus on Menae, I instantly liked him. I knew he found me attractive though he hid it well, but when I casually hit on him he declined. I was surprised.” He continued on when she said nothing. The only evidence of her listening was the dead stare. “I approached him again several times on the Normandy, still he said no.” 

Her shoulders sagged. It was barely noticeable, but he'd seen it. Now for the more difficult part that would likely get him killed.

“After my son's death...” He broke eye contact, shame filling him. “Garrus said no again. Then, yesterday when I was dropping off reports, I asserted myself. He showed me trust, and I took advantage of it by becoming forceful. Alpha if you will.” He met her eyes again, still only seeing an empty mask. “By doing so, my rank being higher than his, he felt it was his duty to let me find release. To ease my stress.” 

The green eyes became hard, angered, a cold blade suddenly at his neck. “You raped my boyfriend?”, her voice quiet and terrifying.

“No.” He sat heavily on a bar stool when she pulled the blade away, a small sting left in its wake. “It wasn't rape, but it wasn't completely consensual.” His subvocals wavered. “I didn't know that he was in a relationship with you. I never would have continued to chase him if I'd known.” He sighed heavily, “I should have realized it. He's a private person, even with people he trusts...” Nothing else to explain, there was just one thing left to say. “Shepard, I really am sorry.”

“Humans call that sexual harassment.” 

He lowered his head, ashamed. It was borderline harassment for turians too. 

“Don't tell Garrus you saw me, Victus, I need some time to think.”

“Of course, Shepard.”

He took his leave immediately, deciding his life was far more important than his curiosity. If he was lucky, which would be a nice change of pace, this mistake wouldn't keep them from losing this war.


	6. Chapter 6

Well this certainly changed things. A lot in fact.

Shepard's mind finally began to slow, the anger dissipating, but the heartache still lingered. It would until she talked to Garrus and they were able to talk about and move on from this...whatever it was. 

The culture clash was the biggest problem. If Garrus had felt duty driven when he allowed Victus to use him as a stress outlet, then would this happen again with another high ranking turian? Garrus always said he was a bad turian, but he wasn't. He was one of the best. 

More questions that could only be answered by Garrus himself. 

But first, she needed to bathe. She was pretty sure there was dried snot in her hair and her mouth tasted like Grunt's breath smelled. Which was nauseating. That just wouldn't do.

* * *

Garrus hadn't slept. EDI had promised to tell him when Shepard came back to the ship, but she was still gone. It wasn't like her to stay away for so long. 

Instead, he'd taken apart his gun, cleaned it, modded it, and put it back together. Several times. Currently, he was going over his second set of armor, trying to pass the time until she came home. She had to come home.

*~*~*

>   
> Meet me here. We need to talk.
> 
> -S

*~*~*

The armor clanked to the weapons bench, the sound echoing off the metal walls, as he stood in a rush. Maybe he should wear something other than armor?

It didn't matter, he said to himself. This was likely the part where she _kindly_ asked him to remove his few belongings out of her cabin before she returned. No amount of begging would change her mind, she was as stubborn as a krogan. 

Garrus closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. 

_Shower, dress, and go face the consequences of your actions._

A line his father always said after Garrus did something he wasn't supposed to. Preparing him for the future he'd said. 

_I'd take one of your punishments over what Shepard is likely to do to me, Dad._

* * *

Luxury apartments? Garrus was a little confused but took the elevator to the floor the message said he was to go to. Once he was standing outside of the apartment, he was having second thoughts. Of course, facing your fear was never easy. Facing your girlfriend after you screwed everything up was even more difficult.

The door opened making him flinch. “Are you going to stand out there all day, Garrus, or are you going to come in?”

Her tone wasn't angry but it wasn't her normal gentle tone either. Maybe she was just going to kill him. Spirits she looked so beautiful. Death by her hand would be better than he deserved.

Stepping inside he took a quick glance around out of habit and some fear of seeing pain in her eyes again. The place was nice but not overly done. Comfortable.

“Did you wear my favorite suit on purpose?”

Yes. “I wasn't sure what if this was business or personal.” The raised eyebrow told him she knew he wasn't being honest, but she didn't call him on it. He followed when she gestured for him to. 

“So...Victus stopped by.” Garrus tensed. Did she kill him? Is that why she's so relaxed? “He told me a few very important things.”

“Oh?”he said, too worried to form anything else.

“Jeez, Garrus. I didn't kill him.” A small blade lay on the bar, blue covering the very tip of it. “It was a close call though.”

Garrus took a seat on the brown couch, Shepard sitting down next to him, her body facing his. A shudder passed through him when she took his hand in hers, his glove disappeared quickly. 

“Like I said, Victus explained some things, things _you_ should've been the one explaining to me.” Garrus slumped, waiting. “I'm not angry anymore, Garrus, but I am hurt that you felt like you couldn't talk to me about it.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I was ashamed.” He'd held it in for too long, everything came out in a rush. “You and I were keeping our relationship quiet so I didn't tell him. I liked that he was chasing me.” He closed his eyes against the warring emotions. “I'm ashamed because I enjoyed his attention. It was flattering, especially from someone with such a respected name.” He turned his head away from her, feeling dirty. 

“Do you not want to be with me anymore?”, she asked softly.

“I do want to be with you.” He confessed as he released a tired sigh. “By the time he asserted himself, I was over the childish crush. I let him use me because I was worried about his mental state. He's our people's leader.” Trying to make her understand or make himself understand, he wasn't sure. “I was so plagued by guilt that I couldn't feel anything but disgust at myself during the act. I just wanted it to be over so I could go talk to you. To confess.”

Squeezing her hand he met her eyes seeing nothing but the calm collected woman he'd fallen in love with. “I'm sorry, Shepard. I'm sorry I hurt you, that I broke the trust between us, and...” His voiced wavered, heavy with emotion. “That I didn't talk to you about all this.”

“These culture differences are going to kill us if we don't talk about them,Garrus.” Her soft fingers traced his bare knuckles. “Letting someone use you isn't okay, even if it's a friend.” She pressed her forehead to his. “And this gap in our cultures wouldn't be so big if we communicated better.”

He met her eyes seeing unshed tears. “Okay.” Spirits he couldn't think. Not with so many emotions consuming him all at once.

“No more letting people use you, even if it's for Palaven?”

“No more.” He agreed easily, he never wanted to feel this way again.

“More honesty and communication?”

“Yes, I'll talk so much you'll be sick of me.”

Her breath tickled his mandible as she whispered to him. “Hardly, you're voice is amazing.” He watched a tear fall down her cheek. “Don't do this to me again, Garrus. If Victus hadn't explained...” Her breathing hiccuped as she tried to control her emotions. “...I was so angry I threw my beer at you!” The tears fell in earnest and her breathing became ragged. “That rage and hurt...”

Pulling her tight against him, he keened as she wept. He never wanted to make her feel that way again.


	7. Chapter 7

They returned to the ship a few hours before shore leave was supposed to end. The first place Shepard went was Liara's office.

“Shepard, you look better.”

Ignoring the nervous waver in Liara's voice, “EDI? Come down here please.”, Shepard said into her omnitool, severing the connection before EDI could answer. Liara had disabled EDI's console in this room when she'd taken it over, so calling EDI down via omnitool was the only option.

Once EDI had entered and the door closed behind her, Shepard began.

“Why did you get involved in my personal drama?” Liara blushed and EDI remained still, unblinking. “Liara?”

“You were hurting. When Victus explained, I felt I had to do something.” 

Understandable. She and Liara were like sisters. Still...highly annoying.

“And you, EDI? Why did you give the Primarch such a hard time?”

“It did not seem right to help him in any way. You have been a good friend to me, Shepard. I wished to honor that bond. Besides, you are my commanding officer. Disobeying your orders would not be wise.”

Crap. “Okay.” She breathed. “I understand, I really do. I know you both are pretty inexperienced with having close friends so I'm not going to be angry about it. But please, next time just tell me yourself.”

“Of course, Shepard.”, they answered in unison.

One last suspicious look and Shepard left to check her messages.

* * *

“It's just because they care about you, Shepard.”

“I know.” The couple lay wrapped around each other as they talked. “It's just...I thought this kind of reaction from friends...”

“You thought it would be more grown-up? Less dramatic, no behind your back planning?”

“Exactly!” she stated as she threw her hands in he air, exasperated. “I mean, it was normal when I was younger but we're all adults.”

“Don't you do the same thing? Meddle in peoples lives, perfect strangers even...”

“Not this again.”

Garrus laughed as she rolled her eyes. “Yes this. It's the same thing, just like when you stuck your nose in that asari and krogan's relationship on Illium.”

Her good humor disappeared, “Then I had to tell that woman that her mate was dead.”

“Yeah, you did, but because of your interference they were able to spend their last months together happy. And she's pregnant, Shepard.”

“But now that baby won't have a father.”, she whispered.

Garrus held her tighter, “But the woman has a part of the man she loves and the baby will have a mother that will teach her daughter about the bravery and love her father had for both of them. And probably about the awful poetry.”

Suddenly, she laughed. “Wow, I can't believe you're right. I really am just like them.”

“I'm pretty sure they learned it from you.” He grunt she she elbowed him. 

“I just don't like people suffering.”

“And they don't like you suffering.” Garrus traced her brow, “Not so silly and immature now, is it?” His tone soft and comforting.

“No.”, she sighed quietly. “I'm lucky to have people that care about me that much. Feels like a real family.” She closed her eyes, exhaustion finally settling over her. 

“Because it is.”, he whispered. 

It would take time and work for them to rebuild the emotional trust that Garrus had broken, but as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, he knew he would beat anything the galaxy threw in his path. She was worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE HUGE thanks to tuffet for straightening the remainder of this fic out for me. Thank you so much!


End file.
